Various techniques and devices have been developed to help a person accurately aim a handgun in order to improve the handgun and its usage. Multiple instruments used to improve handgun usage are sights to improve shooting accuracy, flashlights for illuminate the target in the dark and holster to secure the handgun on the user's body.
There are many type of sights. Iron sights are a type of weapons' sights that have a front sight and a rear sight. The weapon's user aligns both the front sight and the rear sight at the target. Reflex sights comprise an optical device that allows the user to look through a partially reflecting glass element and see an illuminated projection of an aiming point or some other image superimposed on the field of view.
Another device which helps to handgun user is illumination module, such as a flashlight which helps the user to see the target in dark places. There are two options in the prior art to have illumination for handguns. One option is a flashlight that is conceded to the frame of the handgun under the barrel. In this case the shape of the handgun changes and becomes much bigger which disables the user from carrying the handgun in a standard in side holster located in the user's waistline and make the user use outside holster.
The second option is a regular hand flashlight which forces the user to hold the handgun in one hand and a hand flashlight in the second hand which makes it difficult for the user to shoot accurately and limits the user's movements. Sights are usually fixed to weapon and used to assist during the aiming process in which the weapon's user aims the weapons at a target.